


Angela Ziegler's Big Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fingerfucking, Pedophilia, Rough Sex, yes i know im trash for writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angela and Hana met for the first time in Switzerland. Hana was younger than Angela expected, and she hated that she didn't dislike that as much as she should.





	1. Chapter 1

Angela was at the airport holding a sign that read 'Hana Song'. She was waiting for her girlfriend, and she couldn't be more excited.

Angela knew, of course, that a twenty-nine year old dating a seventeen year old would get some side-eye from a lot of people, but she'd always loved Hana's childlike attitude, playfulness, and how flirty she could be too. Plus, there was a bit of an esteem boost that came from knowing a girl in her late teens thought she was attractive. She was almost thirty now. It was hard not to worry that a lot of her romantic options would be off the table once she crossed that line.

The two had met in an MMO, partying up for a dungeon and then keeping in touch afterwards. Things had started off friendly, but some of the stress from work had been getting to Angela. After maybe a little too much rum, she started getting flirty, and Hana had been much more into it than she could have expected. Yeah, it was a bit of a shock when she found out the girl she'd been flirting with was only seventeen years old, but its not like Angela had sought her out because of her age, so it was fine.

"Angela! Angela!!" the doctor found herself roused from her thoughts by a voice calling out. A voice belonging to a young Korean girl who was quickly running over to her.

Angela dropped the sign.

Everything seemed to stop. When the girl reached her and embraced her tightly, Angela reciprocated despite the panic she was feeling.

"H-Hana?" she asked. She had to make sure this was real. She had to make sure this was really the girl she'd been dating for almost a year now.

The brown haired little girl, almost a foot shorter than the doctor, just smiled brightly. "Yep!"

"I... uh... Let's go to my car."

It was a short walk to the parking lot, but it felt like an eternity. There was no way this girl was seventeen. Hell, there was no way this girl was even fifteen. She was definitely Hana tho. The girl had sent a few pictures of her face, while complaining that everyone always told her she looked like a kid. Mercy had reassured her that she didn't but feeling her girlfriend's small hand in hers really removed all doubt. The girl she'd been dating online was a preteen.

Once in Angela's small car, she looked over at Hana as she buckled up and asked, "Uh, yer younger than you said, huh?"

Hana pouted a little bit. "It's that obvious?"

Angela let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, sorry."

The little girl looked awkwardly at the floor. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know. I... uh... How old are you really?"

"...Eleven."

It took every bit of restraint Angela had to not slam on the car horn and yell, "FUCK!"

Instead she managed a calm, "Ah, I see. So, when I sent you those pictures... Oh god."

Angela rested her forehead against the steering wheel and groaned, before saying, "I don't want to go to jail. I really, REALLY don't want to go to jail."

In a panic, Hana tried to comfort the adult next to her. "D-don't worry! We can just stay at your apartment and well my parents already know and said they're fine with it! So it's fine! It's fine?"

Angela sat back up and looked over at the girl. It was sweet of her to try and comfort her, and her panicking face was kinda cute- Wait, what was that she said?

"Your parents are... fine with it?" Angela asked. She didn't know why she'd trust the girl about this, but what did she have to lose at least hearing her out? She'd already sexted the kid, after all.

Hana fidgeted a moment before looking up and answering, "Yeah, they were angry at first. Not at you! At me. They'd seen the chat logs, so they knew about me lying about my age."

Angela was thankful for that. She wasn't clear on how international law would apply in this case, but she was pretty sure sending pictures of her cunt to an eleven year old would get her in trouble no matter where the eleven year old lived.

Hana continued, "But I love you. A lot. I cried a bunch and begged them to not make me break up with you. For a while, they were going to. When you offered to buy me a plane ticket to see you, I told them, and they thought about it for a while. They said they'd let me, so I could apologize in person, but they'd let me stay the whole week if you still wanted me to."

"Oh..." Angela didn't know what to say. Hearing the little girl say she loved her made her blush. She felt like a monster for even entertaining the thought of letting things continue, but she knew she still wanted to. Almost a year of feelings don't just go away.

Angela turned on the car. "Let's go to my place. You can stay the full week."

"Really?" Hana had tears in her eyes. It seemed too much to believe.

"Yeah. I don't know what to think or do. I should send you back home, but..."

"But what?"

"But I love you, too, Hana." Angela leaned down and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. She told herself it was fine so long as things didn't progress beyond that.

Luckily for the couple, the ride home did much to improve the mood. They started talking about pleasant experiences they'd had in their MMO, then Hana asked Angela about work, which Angela was all too happy to have someone else she could complain to. At least during the car ride, Angela could pretend they were a normal couple, more or less.

When they got to Angela's apartment tho, the age of her girlfriend hit home again. Regardless of any pornographic images she might have sent the child, she'd have to clean some things out of her room before letting Hana into the apartment.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Hana. It'll be just a moment." She didn't offer explanation, just ran in, closed the door behind her, and started throwing all her naughty toys back into her toy chest. She was so focused she didn't hear Hana come in.

"You missed one," Hana said in a teasing voice, and Angela felt like the bottom fell out of her stomach. She turned around to see Hana holding a mini Hitachi like a magic wand.

"I told you to wait outside!" Mercy wasn't yelling, but she couldn't help but raise her voice a little. She didn't want Hana to know she'd gotten all these out in anticipation of bringing her home. A little late for that.

"I've already seen all these, tho. You told me you were gonna use them on me when we got to your apartment. I mean, we still can..." Hana fluttered her eyelashes a few times as she said this, trying just a little too hard to be flirty.

Angela sighed. Another consequence of not knowing your girlfriend is eleven is talking to her about all the ways you plan on fucking her when she visits. The doctor had been looking forward to it more than she wanted to admit. Even when she knew better and even when she was pretty sure she wasn't into kids, the sight of young Hana holding that mini Hitachi got her excited.

"No, we can't. I'm not gonna fu- I'm not going to do... that... with a kid." Angela was telling herself this perhaps even more than she was telling it to Hana.

Hana got that sad look on her face again, and said, very quietly, "I wanted it too, tho."

There was an awkward silence before Angela stood up and went to her kitchen. Hana could hear the clinking of glass and the sound of something being poured, and then again a second time. When Angela came back to the room, she picked Hana up and all but threw her onto the bed.

Hana felt a brief moment of fear and panic, but it faded quickly when Angela started getting undressed. First tossing her shirt to the side, and then taking off her pants. Admiring Angela's voluptuous body, Hana felt the same squirmy warm feeling in her tummy that all those pictures the doctor had sent had given her. She liked that feeling a lot. She practically squealed when the doctor took off her bra.

Angela noticed Hana's stares, and the couple shots of rum she'd had were enough of an excuse that she didn't feel the need to hold back anymore. She squeezed her breasts together, showing off for the little girl. Quietly, so much so that Angela almost didn't hear it, Hana let out a moan. That was enough of a go ahead for Angela.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana was wearing a pink t-shirt with a bunny on the front. Overwhelmed by everything, Angela hadn't taken note of that before, but it reminded her that she was really about do to these things to a little girl. It was too late to turn back.

Angela's lips found Hana's, and the kiss was sweet to the taste. She forced her tongue into Hana's mouth, and the little girl's eyes went wide. She accepted it. She accepted the strange new sensations of an adult's tongue teasing her own. She hardly noticed Angela was sliding her top off.

Angela gasped. Such a cute tummy. Without wasting a moment, she planted a single gentle kiss on it, and then licked. She let her tongue slowly trail behind her hands as they continued to strip Hana's shirt off. Higher and higher, until she reached Hana's flat chest and pink, delicious looking nipples. She started teasing one with her fingers as the tip of her tongue drew little circles around the other. Hana squirmed under her, each sensation drawing whimpers and moans from between those sweet, soft lips of hers. For such a young girl, surely just hitting puberty, Hana was certainly sensitive. Angela couldn't help but entertain the thought of just doing this all night. She wondered how many times she could make Hana come from nothing more than kisses and nipple play.

That wasn't what she'd planned tho. She'd made plans for giving a seventeen year old lover the fucking of a lifetime, so that's what this little girl was gonna get. What was the point of taking such immaculate care of her fingernails, keeping them well-trimmed and filed, if she didn't get to fingerfuck her girlfriend? Her fingers slid down like a serpent, down Hana's waist, down her denim shorts and white panties, down to the wet preteen cunt practically begging for it.

"You feel that, Hana? Yer pussy is all wet. Remember how wet I was in those pictures?" Angela asked, a teasing tone to her questions. Hana could only moan in response. Angela decided to treat it as encouragement and started running a single finger up and down Hana's slit. Meanwhile her mouth started sucking a bruise onto Hana's neck. It was a bad idea for all sorts of reasons, but Angela felt a desperate need to mark her little lover as hers.

Angela continued teasing. "I wanna see yer pussy. I need it, so its fine if I take these off right?" Of course, Angela didn't wait for a response, she just slid Hana's shorts and panties off.

Even Hana's cunt was cute. Not that Angela was too picky about pussies, she loved all sorts, but something about the softness and the smallness of Hana's made Angela want to play rough. Not that she ever intended to go easy on the girl.

Was two fingers too much for an eleven year old? This was all new for Angela, so if it was, she could hardly be expected to know better. She plunged them in, and Hana let out a loud cry. It was an incredible mixture of pleasure and pain. It was too much for Hana to process. Her eyes teared up and she whimpered again, but she didn't want it to stop. Anything but that. So Hana wrapped her arms around Angela as best she could and pleaded, "More! More!"

Angela answered quickly, biting down on Hana's collar as her masterful fingers slid in and out. All her work in Overwatch had made her good with her hands, and Hana's cries, getting louder and louder, were the evidence of that. Not once did Angela slow. Hana had asked for more, and she would get exactly what she wanted.

The doctor started straddling one of her little girlfriend's legs, and positioned one of her own knees right behind her hand. Every thrust of her hips pushed her fingers in harder and faster, and the friction of Hana's soft legs against her panties sent brilliant shocks of pleasure through Angela's body.

The little girl's eyes started to roll back and she tried to whimper out a plea to, "Slow down," but Angela didn't want to listen. Playing rough with this cute little girl was fun. Fun enough to make her glad Hana had lied about her age. Fun enough that even as she watched Hana have her very first orgasm, she kept going. She wanted to make her cum again. She wanted to feel the contractions of Hana's pussy in climax a second time, and then she wanted it a third.

Hana asked Angela to slow down, but the adult just shut her up with a kiss. All Hana could do was cling even more tightly. Even more desperately. She held onto Angela like she was the one pillar of safety amid this storm of sexual passion.

 

Later, after Angela wore herself out and Hana was completely spent, they cuddled. Hana nude. Angela only in panties. Twenty-nine year old big spoon. Eleven year old little spoon.

For a while, they simply lay there in silence. It was Hana who first spoke up. "That was... a lot."

Angela blushed, and answered apologetically. "Sorry for getting so rough. Something made me want to bully you."

Hana blushed in response. "It was kinda scary but... I liked it. Just d-don't bully me so much next time."

"I'm sorry. I won't get so rough again, unless you ask." Angela promised. "But it's your turn next time."

"Huh?" Hana rolled onto her other side so she could face her girlfriend.

"Ms Ziegler's gonna teach you to eat pussy like a pro~"

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do this all in one go but I guess I'll have to save the rest for a second chapter.


End file.
